User blog:KaiserLos24/My Champion Concepts: Teufel, the Mage of Mischief
Teufel Reinlegen, the Mage of Mischief, is a custom champion in League of Legends . Abilities 50/60/70/80/100 150/180/210/240/300 }} 110/150/190/230/270 10/15/20/25/30% }} 300/400/500 }} Ability Details * Belästigend! is a self-targeted passive ability. Teufel gains a stack when he casts any of his offensive spells on an enemy unit. Teufel does not gain stacks with Raucher Bewegen. * Ein, Zwei, Drei! is a linear, colliding skillshot that damages the first enemy unit it collides with. * Raucher Bewegen is an flash type ablity similar to Ezreal's Arcane Shift or the summoner spell Flash. * Gestirn Feuer! is a ranged. delayed Area-of Effect damage ability. * Belastigend Cuckoo Clock! is a ranged, Area-of-effect damage ability. Enemy champions caught within range will be taunted, bringing them closer to the cuckoo clock. Lore No one really knows who Teufel is. Where he came from, what his motives are, were all left shrouded in mystery. Some say he's a demon from another world who took the form of a human. Some say he's from the void. No one knows for sure. But what everyone knows is how powerful of a mage he is. A power so immense, that it is on par with even the most powerful mages in Runterra. His potential is so vast that it seems like he can do just about anything. He was once one of the mages serving the Noxian empire, but deiberately betrayed their forces in favor of the Demacian faction, finding them "more interesting than that bumbling mass of idiocy." The reason why he switched sides were unknown. And not many Demacians deemed him trustworthy because of his nature. But so far, he has not done anything treacherous. He wishes only to be entertained by various people and events. And, in search for his entertainment, he found himself in the Insttute of War. }} Quotes ;Upon selection * "Very well! This better be interesting!" ;Attacking * "Is this all you got?" * "How boring. Show me more!" * "Quite interesting!" * "I'll play with you for a bit." * "Ha! I'll humor you." * "With much force." * "Away with you!" * "Out of my sight." * "This is getting interesting." ;Movement * "Very well." * "With much haste." * "To where the entertainment is!" * "Hey...you know you can just click once, right?" * "As long as there is entertainment." * "This better not bore me." * "Interesting. Set forth!" * "Alrighty!" * "Okie dokie!" * "Gotcha!" * "Are we even there yet?!" * "Finally, something interesting's happening!" ;Taunt * "Is that all? That was hardly a challenge for me!" * "Show me what you got... if you have any fight left in you, that is!" * "Ha! You wish to challenge me? Quite... Interesting!" ;Joke * "You know, sometimes I just feel this whole thing's just some sort of game... Oh wait, it is!" ;Upon using Ein, Zwei, Drei! * "Here ya go!" * "A little present from me to you!" * "In your face! * "Ein, zwei, drei!" ;Upon using Raucher Bewegen * "Aaaaaaand now I'm gone!" * "Ha! Later, loser!" * "I'm outta here. Peace!" ;Upon using Gestirn Feurer! * "Burn to ashes!" * "Look at the pretty colors!" * "A fireworks display, just for you! Haha!" ;Upon using Belastigend Cucoo Clock! * "Haha! Yes! Entertaining!" * "Indeed, a climax among many other climaxes!" * "What time is it? Time for pain!" * "Wondrous!" Category:Custom champions